User blog:Lyndongwapo/Wham, the Juvenile Mage
"Wham" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. She is the full rework of my custom champion I made, Wham, the Juvenile Summoner. Abilities Wham's presence attracts wisp to join in the battle. Wham and ally can buy a certain item }} for . }} gathers charge for every unit does the champion travelled, after travelling for 10,000 units item can be activated to summon the wisp. }} is colored for distinction. Hide= |-|Crimson Wisp= }}}} Basic attack and Spells mark the target for 3.5 seconds, after the mark ends shots energy to target dealing plus as Total . *Cooldown: 6 seconds |-|Storm Wisp= }}}} After dealing 5 separate basic attack or spells, wisp strike the target unit afflicting for a duration which is based on HERO KILLS. * 0-5 KILLS: 0.5 second * 6-10 KILLS: 0.75 second * 11-15 KILLS: 1 seconds * 16-20 KILLS: 1.25 seconds * 21 and above: 1.5 seconds * On-target Cooldown: 10 seconds |-|Golden Wisp= }}}} Every unit killed will gain him bonus bonus gold)}}. When killing an Enemy Champion, bonus is . |-|Terra Wisp= }}}} Health Regeneration is increased by of their missing health) per second}}. Effect will be tripled when inside the Bushes or when is 30% and below. |-|Dark Wisp= }}}} Basic attack or spells will make wisp to mark the target with for 2.5 seconds. When targets reaches their health to 25% and below, they will be for seconds. |-|Bright Wisp= }}}} When out of combat after seconds, Wisp brighten gaining an unobstructed vision. He could also invisible units or wards once for every given duration. *Sight Cooldown: 25 seconds. |-|Chrono Wisp= }}}} Wisp charges when champion travels for 1000 units. On full charge, next spell cast will gain bonus next basic attack will gain instead. *Bonus Speed: }} For every cast of spell, is converted into bonus for 10 seconds. Consecutive cast wil stack the amount bonus and reset the duration. |description2= Wham and nearby wisps will shot an energized bolt toward the target unit, it will deal and apply for 3.5 seconds. |leveling2= |Additional Damage per Wisp| |Maximum Magic Damage| }} |range= / |cooldown= 6 |cost= |costtype= mana }} Polymorph herself into a wisp, which she becomes , gain bonus that decreases over time and apply to all unit it encounter. |description2= Wham cannot use basic attack and abilities while polymorphed. Activate this spell again to revert back into normal. |leveling= }} seconds}} }} |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Apply shield to the target Ally for 4 seconds that absorb incoming damages. While wisp will become aggressive and attacking those who damages their respective champion while shield persists. |leveling= }} |Attack per second| |Attack Range|600}} |range= 650 |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} Ultimate= Gives energy to the target wisp, augmenting them and gives bonus effects for over a duration. |leveling= }} |cooldown= |cost= 125 |costtype= mana }} |-|Crimson Wisp= |icon=Summoner's Insight mastery 2014.png |description = :}} is increased by . |leveling= ) of target's missing health}}}} }} |-|Storm Wisp= |icon=Summoner's Insight mastery 2014.png |description = }} Wisp instantly release an electrocution in the surroundings, all unit nearby. Additionally, every trigger of }} will also electrocute nearby enemy. |leveling= units}} }} |-|Golden Wisp= |icon=Summoner's Insight mastery 2014.png |description = }} Wisp randomly turn nearby enemy units into for every second, them for 4 seconds and 0.75 second if Enemy Champion. Unit will accept increased damage and when executed is increased. |leveling= |Increase Gold Bounty Amount| }} |range= 500 }} |-|Terra Wisp= |icon=Summoner's Insight mastery 2014.png |description = }} Wisp releases an aura that affects nearby ally units and turrets. While innvigorated, effect will always be tripled. |leveling= units}} }} |-|Dark Wisp= |icon=Summoner's Insight mastery 2014.png |description = }} Unit now restrict them to regenerate or able to heal that lasts for a dueation. |leveling= seconds}} }} |-|Bright Wisp= |icon=Summoner's Insight mastery 2014.png |description = }} On invigorate cast, Wisps shines brightly all unit which causes their attack to miss. Additionally, he temporarily gain an unobstructed vision with increased vision range. |leveling= seconds}} |range= }} |-|Chrono Wisp= |icon=Summoner's Insight mastery 2014.png |description = }} Wisp passively gives the champion the bonus and with increased amount. |leveling= }} }} Wisp Lantern Item This item collects energy as the holder travels up to 10,000 units. |description2= Basic Attack and Spells will deal bonus . He will also gain bonus movement Speed. |description3= On full charge, activate to consume this item to summon the Wisp. |leveling2= |Bonus movement speed|30 units}} }}